evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma
|Age = 28 |Hair = Black |Eye = Black |Height = 6'0" |Weight = 165 |Affiliation = Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se |Previous Affiliation = |Occupation = Assassin Tamer Tutor |Previous Occupation = |Status = Alive |Relatives = |Martial Art = Bajiquan and Piguaquan |Bending = Earthbending |Weapon = |Mount = Badgermole |Vehicle = |Book = |Comic = |Animation = |Japanese Voice = |English Voice = }}Akuma is a a major antagonist of Eviltar. Most people whom know of him believe him to be naught but an instructor who teaches earthbending and a merchant who domesticates and sells badgermoles. While naught but a few people are aware of his double life as the founder and leader of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, a dojo of martial artists and serial killers who are obsessed with the expression and immortalization of their souls through assassination and earthbending. Notably, he is the one who taught earthbending to the Avatar of his era. History WIP... Personality WIP... Abilities and Equipment Bending Earthbending Notably, Akuma is a master of both conventional earthbending which is based on Hung Ga and his own flavor of earthbending which is based on Bajiquan. In addition, in stark contrast to a supermajority of earthbenders, Akuma aspires to enlightenment and is a proponent of spirituality. As a result, Akuma has a deep and intimate connection with the earth. In terms of strategy and tactics, Akuma exhibits neutral jing. Typically, Akuma will evade or withstand his target's attacks until he is able to counterattack in a decisive and unavoidable manner. Hung Ga Akuma's Hung Ga-based earthbending focuses on the importance of maintaining one's stance in open and stubborn defiance of one's exhaustion and opposition, switching from one stance to another in abrupt and seamless manner, and striking with explosive force and extreme speed! In close combat, Akuma will armor himself by compressing an amount of earth into an extremely dense yet paper-thin layer atop his skin. Said armor will both protect Akuma from harm and provide Akuma with a lot of weight which will increase the force of his strikes. Akuma will also avoid having to break his stance to move by using his connection with the earth to just slide around the ground. In addition, whenever he strikes at his opponent, Akuma will accelerate himself into a high-speed slide towards his opponent in order to augment the force of his strike with the speed of his slide. In ranged combat, Akuma uses powerful steps and quick shifts in stances to manipulate the earth in powerful and sudden ways. Because of his artistic values, Akuma is adverse to fighting at a distance. As such; in ranged combat; Akuma tends to bind his target with dense and tough pillars of earth, drop his target in sinkholes, trap his target in quicksand, or wall of his target. Akuma does so in order to be able to approach his target with ease and then finish off his target in close combat. Akuma Bajiquan sss Quakebending WIP... Hand-to-Hand WIP... Mounts and Weapons WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411